Sunlight and Shadow
by Starlett-chan
Summary: Let me firstly say this: I am the Maiden of the Moon. Just a random plot bunny let loose onto the site for your reading pleasure


I could say that it all started with my Mother, but that isn't true. It started with me. I am the first. The first of what you wonder, but that is my secret. 

I shall firstly say this: I am the Maiden of the Moon.

That is my given name, though I would rather be called Kagome. My Mother, Gaia, how I love her so. But my Father, he was the one who brought upon us this monstrous disaster. Now I am getting ahead of myself. I should start with Miroku. So, here goes nothing...

Miroku was, by all rights, my best friend. He was there since I was a baby, more of a nanny than anything else. Mother says that he came to us when his parents cast him out, but he told me otherwise.

When he was only six, Miroku left his home and his parents, and wound up with us. I was only an infant then, but the day will be forever etched in my mind from the re-tellings of the tale.

According to him, he ran away to join a clan of monks, but was captured and questioned by Jeriah while passing through one of his feilds. Thinking that the young Miroku was after the nectar of his sacred flowers, Jeriah brought him to Mother. Jeriah is a very good judge of character, don't get me wrong, but I think he might have overreacted just a bit.

By far the most humorous event of that day was Miroku's being able to calm the infant me where no one else could. Mother says he walked right up, and took me from her. The next thing she knew, I was laughing as if I had never been crying. This unbelievable feat earned him an irreplaceable spot in our household, and our hearts.

Now, evan as I write this, he sits in the room. Withered with age, but still the ever-vigilant friend; my Miroku.

Now, who shall I tell of next? Ah, Sango. Surely I couldn't forget her! Sango was a slave in Neptune's palace. Now, Neptune is my brother, and I visit him often, but when I found that he had enslaved a human girl, I removed her immediately. Not once could I bear to see any human suffer at the hands of a God, so I saved her. She has been a very loyal friend to me since. She and Miroku grow closer every day, and my heart weeps with joy, for my two best friends are united in love.

The first day she was here, I think she expected to be treated like a slave, and so, she cowered from Mother. But Mother reached out to the frightened girl, and embraced her whole-heartedly. This is a very interesting experience, being embraced by the Earth herself, and I do think that Sango took it well, for she dissolved into tears.

You see, when Gaia embraces a human, all of their pain and sorrow flood to the surface, and they cry it all out as to move on into the future. This Sango did, and she was all the more pleasurable to be with afterwards. The next few years were full of Sango's cleaning anything she could find that was dirty, and blushing every time Miroku asked her how her day was going. At long last, he did propose to her, and what a grand day it was.

That was three days before the full moon, and I think that Miroku had intended, all the while, for me to perform the ceremony in my transformed state.

As I have stated before, I am the Maiden of the Moon, and I change, as the moon does. Now, on the night of the full moon, my hair outshines the moon itself, and my eyes are brighter than the brightest of stars in the night sky.

Now, normally I don't go out on these nights, for fear of causing some poor young man to fall in love with me, but this time it could not be helped. Miroku was so in love with Sango that he wouldn't bother me, so I had my most trusted hand maiden, and Mother, be the witnesses.

And so, I performed the wedding ceremony of my two closest and cherished friends. They say that the whole world went silent while I spoke, but I was too absorbed in the ceremony to hear anything other than my own words, and Sango's joyful weeping.

This is how, by my own doing, my friends were wed. Three of the most wonderful of things happened in the next twenty years; Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kita.

Kita is Miroku and Sango's only daughter. She grew up in our heavenly palace, and, with love and nurturing, became the sweetest girl you could ever find.

This leads to the beginning of my tale, though the previous information seems a story in itself. I do believe that this is where I will begin my tale.

- - -END!- - -

Okay! you must tell me what you think of it!

believe me whenIsay that this was nothing more than a bunch of random drabbles pulled out of my brain one day

Idon't expect to finish, nor do I expect tocontinue becauseI have long forgotten the plot of this story

I may update, but don't expect it soon because my brain is on a writing hiatus

anyways, hope you all got lots of plot bunnies hopping around in your head from that

and if you get any good ones, please feel free to send them to me so that I may have something to use to continue this

my email is and I would appreciate it if you'd title the emails 'Sunlight and Shadow'

thanks to anyone who liked it, and have a great day


End file.
